Blue Wants to Play a Song Game
Blue Wants to Play a Song Game is the fourteenth episode of Blue's Clues from the First Season. *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Snail *Felt Friends *Sock Monkey *Crabs *Octopi *Herons *Spider Steve and Blue play out some song games with their friends. Steve plays Blue's Clues to find out what song game Blue wants to play instead of Head and Shoulders. Steve gets his notebook form Sidetable Drawer and explains one more time to the viewers on how Blue's Clues is played. After that, Steve pretends to be a giant as he looks for the first clue. Steve finds the first clue on the picture of a sun. Steve draws the first clue, a sun, in his notebook. After that, Steve, Blue and Sock Monkey Play Monkeys On The Bed. Not long after that, Mailbox comes in with a song of his own. It was "If You're Happy and You Know It". After that, Steve reads the letter where a group of kids had a song game of their own. The actions were opening and closing their hands for the Blue's Clues signature move. The next one was Blue barking, the third one is about Tickety Tock telling the time and where Mailbox brings in the mail. After reading the letter, Steve was impressed with those action moves. Tickety's alarm bells sounded. Steve and blue go into the bedroom. Tickety hums out the tune of "If You're Happy And You Know It", Tickety asks Steve "Did I hear you singing this song?" and Tickety hums out the same tune. Steve tells her that he and Mailbox were singing "If You're Happy and You Know It". Tickety tells Steve "That's my favorite song game". So, Tickety started my stamping her feet and then waving her arms. Steve adds a couple more movements like wiggling the ears, wagging the tail and clapping the hands. Steve heard thunder. And rain started to fall. Steve realized that "rain" was the second clue. He draws it in his notebook. After drawing the second clue. Steve and Blue skidoo into the picture of a beach where they help out Crabs Dance to the Rhythm of the Rain, Octopi Dance to the Rhythm of the Wind and Herons Dance to the Rhythm of the Waves. After that, Steve finds the third clue on a spider. After drawing the third clue, he skidoos back home with Blue and he sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were a sun, rain and a spider. Steve thought it was "The Sunny Spider Who Gets Caught in the Rain Song. But that was not it. The answer was "Itsy Bitsy Spider". Steve, Blue, Sock Monkey, Tickety, Crab, Octopus, Heron, and Spider got together to play the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" song game. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 2nd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes that have "No, it's a Clue!" Category:A Clue A Clue The Grow Show Category:No What Time is it for Blue? Category:No A Clue The Grow Show Category:No It's A Clue Adventures In Art Category:Over There Adventures in Art Category:No Blue's Story Time Category:Notebook Pretend Time Category:That Way Adventures in Art Category:No Pretend Time Category:Right There Pretend Time Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:That One Adventures in Art Category:That One Blue Goes to the Beach Category:Notebook Blue Wants to Play a Song Game Category:That One Blue Wants to Play a Song Game Category:A Clue Blue Wants to Play A Game Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:So Long Song Season 1 Category:We Can Do Anything Snack Time Category:That We Wanna Do Snack Time